(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door fixture with decorative panels. More particularly, the present invention relates to a door fixture comprising a handle attached to a door plate, a handle panel attached to the handle and a door plate panel attached to the door plate, the door plate being affixed to a door.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Doors commonly include handles for ease of opening and closing. Door handles may be knobs, levers, or other graspable shapes. Escutcheon plates or door plates are often placed around door handles for ornamental or protective purposes. Individuals generally select door fixtures such as door handles and door plates for aesthetic purposes, such as matching an overall decorative scheme for a room or a building. However, some individuals may desire a greater ability to customize their door fixtures than simply selecting a color, material, and design style. A desirable feature for a door fixture would be a capability to customize its appearance to reflect the interests and aesthetic sensibilities of its owner.